gossipgirlfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Serena van der Woodsen
Serena Celia Humphrey (apellido de soltera: van der Woodsen) (7 de julio de 1991) es un personaje principal de la serie y los libros de Gossip Girl. En la serie es interpretado por Blake Lively. Descripción y personalidad Con una altura de 1,78 metros, largo cabello rubio pálido, y enormes ojos celestes, Serena es esbelta, elegante y etéreamente bella; a menudo se dice que es 'perfecta'. De carácter dulce, extrovertido y agradable, su amabilidad, generosidad y carisma la hacen muy apreciada entre sus compañeros y le hacen ganar amistades rápidamente con todos los que la rodean, aunque a veces tenga que escuchar que no está aprovechando todo su potencial. Al igual que su mejor amiga de a momentos, Blair, ella pertenece a la alta sociedad de Nueva York, sin embargo es mucho menos demandante y tensa que Blair. Temporada 1 "Gossip Girl" informa en su blog que Serena ha vuelto a la ciudad después de estar un año fuera en un internado. Ésta se entera de que su hermano menor, Eric, ha intentado suicidarse, por lo que decide volver. Nadie sabe la razón real por la que ella se fue, pero creen saberla, por lo menos Nate. Nate y Serena tuvieron relaxiones sexuales en un momento anterior a comenzar la serie; la misma noche Serena se va al internado. Serena vuelve dispuesta a conseguir que su relación con Blair (Queen B) vuelva a la normalidad, pero Blair no quiere que esto suceda ya que la popularidad y belleza de Serena siempre fueron obstáculos para que Blair pudiera destacarse, quedando así en una tensa relación amistosa. A su regreso, Serena se convierte en el centro de los chismes pues nadie sabe el por qué de su misteriosa vuelta, o mejor aún la razón de su desaparición. Blair descubre lo que pasó entre Nate y Serena y decide excluir a Serena de su círculo de amigos. Dan Humphrey ve a Serena y se lo muestra hablando con su papá y su hermana, de que Serena fue su amor "platónico" desde que la conoció. Dan y Serena se cruzan cuando Serena "huye" de Chuck, que no tenía buenas intenciones con ella. A esta se le cae el celular cuando sin querer pecha a Dan; Dan lo levanta y lo quiere devolver a el recepcionista de el hotel en el que se hospeda Serena (ya que su madre esta re modelando la casa), pero este le hace muchas preguntas y en eso llega Serena y el recepcionista le pregunta si lo conoce, Dan dice que no y ella dice "Si, de anoche", está se disculpa por lo sucedido y el se siente sorprendido al saber que Serena Van Der Woodsen lo recuerda, le devuelve el celular y en eso llega Lily, madre se Serena, con un vestido de regalo para ella para ir a la fiesta "Beso en los labios" que Blair organiza. Pero está le dice que no irá ya que cuando recibió la invitación tenía otros planes con "su amigo" el se presenta y dice que van a ir a un concierto. Dan y Serena salen, en medio de la cita le llega un mensaje a Dan de Jenny pidiendo ayuda, este llega con Serena a la fiesta de Blair y se encuentra con que su hermanita esta siendo casi "abusada" por Chuck, lo golpea y se va, con una salida majestuosa y heroica de la fiesta. Este se despide "raro de Serena", por lo que decide ir a "disculparse" y tratar de enmendarlo; va a invitarla a salir nuevamente, Serena dice que si y van al almuerzo de Bart Bass, ahí se encuentran con Blair y Chuck, Chuck insulta a Serena y Jenny lo que provoca que Dan lo golpee nuevamente y Blair le cuenta a Dan el pasado de Serena, lo que provoca que el se aleje de ella. Todo esto provoca que Serena y Blair empiecen una guerra. Blair le pide ayuda a Chuck para averiguar el secreto de Serena, este la sigue y la ve entrando al Centro Ostroff, por lo que deduce que Serena está haciendo un tratamiento de rehabilitación ambulatoria, sin saber que en realidad Eric es el que se encuentra en el Centro, debido a su depresión. Chuck se lo cuenta a Blair, y ésta lo cuenta delante de todos los representantes de Ivy League, para humillar a su ex amiga. Más tarde, Eric le cuenta a Blair la verdad, por lo que Blair decide pedirle perdón a Serena, reconciliando su amistad. Blair le hace saber a Serena su malestar porque ella siempre es la favorita de todo el mundo. Por ello, cuando Serena se entera de que Eleanor busca una modelo para su nueva campaña, le dice que sea su hija Blair. El problema llega cuando el fotógrafo se da cuenta de que Blair es demasiado estática, mientras que Serena es natural y divertida. En secreto, Eleanor ofrece a Serena la campaña, que la acepta sin saber que perjudica a Blair. Cuando Blair se entera tambaleará nuevamente la relación entre estas dos amigas. Serena y Blair se divierten sacándose fotos en la calle. En todo eso, Dan habla de sus sentimientos con Blair. Y luego hablan con Serena de que son de mundos opuestos. Luego, Dan y Serena salen en su primer cita formal y este intenta impresionar a Serena preparando una velada especial en un lujoso restaurante, pero eso no era lo que en realidad quería Serena, por lo que al final acaban en un bar jugando al billar y tomando unas cervezas. Más tarde Rufus (padre de Dan) lo llama para preguntarle si Eric estaba con ellos (ya que no estaba en el centro, si no con Blair y Jenny en una discoteca divirtiendose. Dan y Serena encuentran a Eric y lo llevan de vuelta al centro. Rufus y Lily son ex-novios. Dan se siente confundido cuando su mejor amiga, Vanessa Abrams, vuelve a la ciudad con el fin de declararle sus verdaderos sentimientos justo cuando Dan y Serena están empezando a descifrar lo que sienten cada uno por el otro. Mientras tanto, en el baile de máscaras, Blair tiene a prueba a Nate, ya que como juego debe encontrarla antes de la medianoche, pero él se siente distraído ya que besa a Jenny, pensando que era Serena (ya que ellas previamente habían cambiado máscaras y chaquetas, y las dos tenían un vestido amarillo muy parecido). Dan y Serena por fin se dan cuenta de que están locos el uno por el otro, a pesar de vivir en mundos totalmente opuestos. Pero son interrumpidos por Vanessa, que notablemente quiere pasar el tiempo con Dan. Dan intenta que Serena y Vanessa se conozcan y puedan llevarse bien, por lo que invita a Vanessa a la fiesta de Blair, lo que incomoda más a Serena. Serena se entera de lo que pasa entre Chuck y Blair. En el Día de Acción de Gracias, los Van Der Woodsen iban a cenar con los Waldorf, pero Blair los des-invita luego de que Serena se enterase de lo que había pasado entre Chuck y Blair y la juzgase. No sabiendo nada sobre la historia romántica de su padre con Lily, Dan invita a la familia Van der Woodsen a su casa. Serena se va ya que Blair la llama después de haber vuelto a sus malos hábitos y la cena se desmorona. Serena y Blair se reconcilian. Serena no quiere ir a la próxima fiesta de debutantes hasta que su abuela CeCe, valiéndose de artimañas, consigue convencerla. El problema llega cuando CeCe no quiere que Dan sea el acompañante de Serena en su debut. CeCe tiene un plan para que esto no llame, que requiere de Carter Baizen. CeCe habla con Dan para que no vaya con Serena, pues son de mundos opuestos, pero este se niega le cuenta a Serena, ella no le cree y le dice que no deberían de ir juntos, lo que hace que ella vaya con Carter. Lily altera la presentación de Serena y Serena le dice a Carter que ella no escribió eso, lo que hace que Carter lo cambie por algo muy gracioso y que hace que CeCe y Lily se sientan avergonzadas. En el baile pasan un montón de acontecimientos y Serena se da cuenta que Cece mintió y que la engañó para que no fuera con Dan. Lily termina yendo a buscar a Dan para que vaya con Serena. Es navidad y Serena le compra un reloj carisimo a Dan, a lo que el lo rechaza y pactan un regalo que no valga mas de 50 dólares, pero Serena, acostumbrada a vivir con lujos y a regalar cosas caras, no sabe que regalarle y le pide ayuda a Vanessa; Jenny y Vanessa ayudan a Serena para que le entregue el mejor regalo de Navidad a Dan. El mayor deseo de Dan era tener nieve en Navidad y está se lo cumple, acondicionando un lugar con pegotinas y nieve, un colchón y unas mantas, en donde tienen su primer noche de amor. Dan también tiene su regalo, Serena sueña con una navidad familiar, y que es una navidad familiar sin un árbol navideño, en el hotel no se permiten árboles navideños, pero Dan y Lily entran uno por la parte trasera, ese era su regalo para Serena. Serena, Lily, Eric y Bart se dan regalos, y en esa misma noche Bart le propone casamiento a Lily y está acepta. Serena, Blair, Nate, Chuck y el resto de sus amigos se cuelan en la piscina de la escuela durante una noche de diversión, pero hay un accidente y uno de los chicos casi muere. La escuela amenaza con expulsar a la persona responsable de abrir la piscina. Cada uno de los presentes allí está de acuerdo con guardar el secreto, pero esto crea grandes problemas entre Serena y Dan, porque Dan no está listo apara correr el riesgo por alguien más y arriesgar su futuro. Serena y Blair son las únicas que saben quien fue, pero no lo dicen, Blair guarda la llave, lo que provoca que Nate se culpe y mas tarde Serena le dice a la directora que ella fue la culpable de dicha fiesta, pero se logra salvar de la expulsión ya que Bart soborna y chantajea a la directora de la escuela. Gossip Girl manda un mensaje en el que se ve a Serena comprando test de embarazos, por lo que todo el mundo cree que está embarazada. Lo que no saben es que el test es para Blair. Mientras, Dan decide decirle a Serena que la quiere, pero no sabe como. Cuando Serena llega a la escuela, Dan le dice que la ama y que se harán cargo juntos, lo que provoca que Serena no le diga nada, ya que piensa que Dan se lo dijo por el supuesto bebe y no por amor de verdad, solo le dice que no esta embarazada. Luego Dan le dice lo que siente por ella, y no porque este embarazada (que no es el caso). A Blair la destronan de su puesto de Queen B ya que Chuck manda a Gossip Girl un chisme que la hace quedar como una zorra frente a todos. Está decide irse a Francia y Serena no lo quiere permitir, por lo que le dice que se quedé, que ella la ayudará a afrontar todos los problemas y a enfrentar a la escuela, a Chuck y a Nate. Después de las vacaciones, Serena ayuda a Blair a volver al colegio. Serena comienza a recibir unos regalos muy inquietantes, por lo que piensa que es Chuck, lo culpa y Bart lo hecha de la casa. Más tarde Serena recibe una carta firmada por "G", Por lo que va a pedirme disculpas a Chuck y ayuda para que averigüe sobre una antigua suya. Serena se entera de que Georgina Sparks, una antigua colaboradora en todas "las cosas malas" de Serena, regresara a la ciudad, hace que se preocupe más de lo normal. Dan piensa que el cambio de Serena se debe a Chuck, pero a su vez, Dan conoce a Georgina pero ésta se presenta como "Sarah". Georgina amenaza a Serena con contarle a todos un oscuro secreto de su pasado. Serena se derrumba y le confiesa a Blair que es una asesina. Blair sube a buscar unas cosas y Serena se marcha, volviendo a sus malos hábitos por la vergüenza que siente por su secreto. Blair, Nate y Chuck la llevan a la casa de Blair, llega Dan y estos intentan que no la vea, pero este se rehúsa a no verla y Serena le miente, le dice que lo engañó y terminan. Serena le cuenta a Blair, Chuck y Nate que en la boda de los Shepperd un año atrás, luego de tener sexo con Nate, se reunió con Georgina quien estaba con Pete, éste consumió cocaína y muere al instante, Georgina le dice a Serena que lo dejé ahí, porque si llamaba a la policía, podía ir presa ya que había drogas en cantidades extremas. Lo que no sabía Serena es que Georgina estaba grabando todo. En el vídeo se ve a Serena y Pete en una situación pornográfica. Serena va a contarle toda la verdad a Dan y cuando llega a la casa de Dan, se encuentra a Georgina saliendo del cuarto de Dan. Georgina se va y Serena le cuenta toda la verdad a Dan, y éste decide junto a Blair tenderle una trampa a Georgina para que les deje de molestar. Se citan con Georgina en el parque y avisan a los padres de ella, que deciden llevarla a un campamento de rehabilitación. Más tarde, en la boda de Lily y Bart, Dan le confirma a Serena que su relación terminó. Temporada 2 Serena pasa su verano en los Hamptons. Serena y Nate fingen una relación para encubrir que Nate está manteniendo un romance con una mujer casada, además de ocultar su pena por la ruptura con Dan, que se encuentra en la ciudad trabajando decide viajar a los Hamptons para aclarar sus sentimientos con Serena. Dan y Serena se ponen de acuerdo y mantienen en secreto su nueva relación. Pero, aunque ellos ya han hablado de esto, sigue la rivalidad entre ambos mundos, y esto a Dan lo molesta mucho. Dan y Serena tienen que hablar por obligación, de sus verdaderos sentimientos, cuando se quedan atrapados en un ascensor durante el apagón de la ciudad. En medio del apagón Dan llama para decir que están atrapados y le dicen que en cuanto puedan mandaran una persona y cuando corta Serena le dice que no dijo que estaba con ella, el llama de nuevo, dicendo que esta con Serena Van Der Woodsen y le dicen que enseguida mandaran a una persona para que los saque, lo que provoca que Dan se enoje. Estos deciden terminar su relación. Serena se entera que Dan ha tonteado con una nueva estudiante, Amanda y se siente celosa Blair toma las riendas del asunto junto a su grupo, para así sabotear la salida de Dan, Serena no esta de acuerdo, pero Blair lo hace igual. Jenny le da asientos de primera fila para el fashion show de Elenor Waldorf a Serena y a su nueva amiga, Poppy Lifton. Blair trata de arruinarle todo el trabajo a Jenny, echando a las modelos, pero Jenny invita a Serena y a sus amigas famosas a desfilar, Blair se entera y le da un vestido que no es a Serena y resulta que el desfile es un éxito. Blair y Serena tienen una pelea, por lo que Serena decide vengarse, dejando de lado el plan para ir a Brown y aceptando la invitación personal del decano para visitar la universidad de Yale, con la que Blair siempre ha soñado. Lily y Bart dan una extravagante fiesta de inauguración en su casa y esperan que sus hijos los enorgullezcan frente a la prensa que asiste, pero la rebelde Serena no está lista para seguir las reglas. Serena se enoja con Bart ya que este no dejo que Jonathan (novio de Eric) vaya a la fiesta, para no avergonzarlo, por ser gay. Por eso Serena avergüenza a su madre frente a toda la prensa, esa noche terminan todos reconciliados y perdonados en la familia, comiendo pastel. Serena y Dan se ponen de acuerdo para asistir a una exposición en la galería de Rufus como amigos, pero la alegría se tuerce cuando Serena conoce a un artista, Aaron Rose. Serena invita a Aaron a la fiesta de gala de Lily y Bart. Aaron están locos el uno por el otro, pero algo acerca de él amenaza con arruinar su nueva relación. Después de descubrir un secreto sobre éste, Serena se cuestiona si es el hombre que ella pensaba que era. La ex-novia de Aaron, Lexie, expresa su interés en Dan, lo que crea sentimientos conflictivos con Serena. Serena decide viajar con Aaron a Buenos Aires, 3 horas después terminan. Cuando Serena vuelve, ella y Dan reanudan su relación. La relación se ve complicada cuando toda la escuela se entera que comparten un medio hermano. Serena crea una buena relación con su nueva profesora de Shakespeare, Rachel. Serena se entera de que la aceptaron en Yale, pero decide rechazar la invitación Serena piensa que Dan ha estado durmiendo con Rachel, luego de que Serena los viera coqueteando en un bar, por lo que terminan su relación. Rachel pierde su trabajo y termina por besar a Dan, lo que provoca que tengan sexo. Los Estudiantes de Constance Billard y St. Jude realizan la obra "The Age of Innocence" lo que crea nuevos y peores conflictos durante la obra. Serena intenta llamar la atención del director, Julian , gracias a los conocimientos de Vanessa quien la ayuda a la unión de estos dos, que luego resulta ser gay. La obra se arruina y a la vez no. Serena se siente preocupada por Blair ya que ella se ha descontrolado y ha dejado de ser una verdadera Waldorf. Serena organiza una fiesta para los 16 de Jenny, como sabemos, sus 15 fueron arruinados por un par de cosas, pero Jenny no quiere nada extravagante, por lo que decide una velada en familia con juegos de caja, pero Serena se siente mal al no poder hacer fiestas como hacía antes, por esto le pide ayuda a su amiga Poppy que convierte la pequeña reunión en un gran evento social, a raíz de esto, Jenny invita a todos por un mensaje a Gossip Girl y hacen un desastre en la cada Van Der Woodsen, por esto Lily culpa a Serena y ella se va a España con Poppy. Serena regresa de su viaje por España con Poppy y Gabriel, que antes de viajar, ellos eran novios, pero Poppy se pelea con el y Serena termina divirtiéndose con el, al olvidarse de todo por el alcohol, ella piensa que están casados, por las pocas partes que recuerda y va a pedirle ayuda a Cyrus para que los divorcie rápidamente. Es la noche de pascuas y Cyrus hace su famoso Pésaj 'que es la fiesta de los judíos, ya que el lo es. Los Van Der Woodsen están invitados, Serena está en el penthouse hace rato y llega Lily con Rufus, Dan estaba en el penthouse trabajando como mesero. Llega Gabriel a buscar a Serena para hablar y ella le dice que es novia de Dan (cosa que no es cierta), y se sientan todos en la mesa a petición de Eleonor, incluido dan, pero porque Serena le pide. Serena le cuenta la verdad a Gabriel y empiezan una relación, Serena lo invita a una fiesta en la casa de ella, en donde hay inversionistas para su compañía, incluido Rufus que quiere invertir el dinero de los estudios de Dan para ganar más. Serena encuentra que su relación con Gabriel está cada vez más complicada por las mentiras de el, ya que se seguía viendo con Poppy. Blair y Chuck ayudan a Serena a descubrir quien es realmente. Gabriel escapa con el dinero de todos, pero Serena le manda un mensaje diciendo que esta embarazada, eso provoca que el vuelva y le cuente toda la verdad sobre Poppy. Lily le dice a Serena que no haga nada, que ella le va a pagar a todos los inversionistas, pero Serena quiere justicia por mano propia y hace un plan junto a Blair, Chuck y Georgina; que vuelve porque la trae Chuck, ya que ella sabe la verdad de la noche en que supuesta mente se conocieron Gabriel y Serena, pero ella está cambiada y los ayuda. El plan se ve frustrado cuando la policía se lleva a Serena en vez de a Poppy. Lily la denuncio por no seguir sus ordenes. Serena no quiere que Lily la saque de la cárcel, por lo que llama a CeCe, pero tampoco quiere que la saque. Es la noche del baile de graduación y Serena está presa, Dan la rescata y van a la noche de graduación. Serena y Lily no se miran a los ojos por el reciente encuentro de Serena con la ley. Es el día de entrega de los diplomas y Gossip Girl decide animar las cosas en el Constance Billard y St. Jude mandando un impactante y dañoso mail, sobre Nate, Serena, Blair y Chuck en el medio de la apertura de la ceremonia, por lo que Serena decide elaborar un plan de ataque. El plan sale mal y Gossip Girl manda otro mail diciendo unos secretos impactantes sobre todos ellos, todos se enojan con Serena, pero la ayudan a atrapar a Gossip Girl nuevamente, le manda un mensaje, pero ella nunca aparece. Finalmente Carter revela a Serena en donde se encuentra su padre y se van de viaje a buscarlo. Relaciones *Nate Archibald **Primera Relación: ***'Comienzo: Solo una noche de sexo (Antes de 1x01). **Segunda Relación: ***'Comienzo:' "The Debarted" (3x12) ***'Terminó: '"Last Tango, Then Paris" (3x22) ****'Razón: '''Serena sigue sintiendo cosas por Dan *Dan Humphrey **Primera Relación: ***'Comienzo:' "Pilot" (1x01) ***'Término:' "Woman on the Verge" (1x17) ****'Razón:' Serena mintió a Dan sobre su pasado, sobre Georgina y sobre la muerte de Pete Fairman. **Segunda Relación: ***'Comienzo:' "Summer Kind of Wonderful" (2x01) ***'Término:' "The Dark Night" (2x03) ****'Razón:' A Dan no le gusta que Serena sea una niña rica del Upper East Side y Serena no está dispuesta a cambiar su forma de ser. Terminan su relación aunque siguen enamorados. ***Tercera Relacion: ****'Comienzo:' "In the Realm of the Basses" (2x14) ****'Término:' "Carrnal Knowledge" (2x17) *****'Razón:' Los dos se dan cuenta de que hay muchos obstaculos en su relación. ***Cuarta Relación: ****'Comienzo:' Affair, una noche "The Return of the Ring" (5x24) ***Quinta Relación: ****'Comienzo:' "Save The Last Chance" (6x07) ****'Terminó: "It's Really Complicated" (6x08) *****'''Razón: Dan publica un capitulo de su libro en el que critica cruelmente a Serena. ***Sexta Relación ****'Comienzo: '"New York, I love You XOXO" (6x10) *Aaron Rose **'Comienzo:' "There migth be blood" (2x09) **'Termino:' Antes de "In the Realm of the Basses" (2x14) ***'Razón:' Serena se dio cuenta que seguia enamorada de Dan. *Gabriel Serrano **'Comienzo:' Antes de "Seder Anything" (2x21) **'Termino:' "The wrath of con" (2x23) ***'Razón:' Serena descubre que Gabriel es un estafador que solo la usó para acercarse a su madre y estafarlas, con ayuda de Poppy Lifton. *Carter Beizen **'Comienzo: '"The Freshmen" (3x02) **'Terminó: '"Enough about Eve" (3x06) ***'Razón: '''Carter es obligado a irse de Manhatan por una deuda que debe saldar con los Barkley. *Tripp Vanderbilt **'Comienzo: '"They Shoot Humphreys, Don't They?" (3x10) **'Terminó: '"Treasure of Serena Madre" (3x11) ***'Razón: 'Tripp y Serena tienen un accidente de coche, al estar casado Tripp y teniendo un cargo como el suyo en política, huye del accidente dejando a Serena inconsciente, herida y sola en el vehículo. *Colin Forrester **'Comienzo: '"Little J." (4x06) **'Terminó: '"Juliet ya no vive aquí" (4x08) ***'Razón: 'Serena decide dejarlo porque en realidad está enamorada de otro. *Ben Donovan **'Comienzo: '"It girl Happened one night" (4x15) **'Terminó: '"Emire of the Son" (4x17) ***'Razón: 'La relación entre ellos termina debido a complicaciones de familia. *Steven Spence **'Comienzo: '"Gona Maybe Gona" (6x01) **'Terminó: '"Where the Vile Things Are" (6x06) ***'Razón: '''Las constantes intromisiones de la hija de Steven, Seich, en su relación producen su ruptura. thumb|S by S en:Serena van der Woodsen Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Femenino